Just want to Rest
by Eragonfan22
Summary: The Doctor has nasty migraine and just wants sleep and Sherlock is annoying him and Jack tries to help the Doctor review please


The Doctor seemed miserable and quite pale. He listened to Sherlock Holmes going on how what was happening wasn't possible. The Doctor just didn't really have the energy to deal with the detective and had a painful headache. He couldn't really recall ever feeling this unwell. He held his head and looked at Sherlock.  
"Lastly Time travel is illogical ," Sherlock explained. He looked at the Doctor as if noticing that he wasn't feeling good.

The Doctor wondered if the detective as actually going to shut up at some point. He didn't want to be rude. But he just wanted peace and he wanted to go and lay down if he could. He also just felt really tired.  
"Sherlock ….. I don't feel so well, Please drop it," The Doctor pleaded. He flopped on a couch not even wanting to try to get back to the TARDIS. He lay his hand across his forehead and sighed miserably. He rubbed his head, cursing the fact he couldn't take an aspirin to dull his pains, he knew the detective was going to offer it anyway.  
"Aspirin?" Sherlock said looking emotionless.

The Doctor shook his head "N…No can't is a like a poison to me," He curled up under a blanket and winced at the light shining in his eyes. Sherlock seeing the Doctor wince from the light closed the curtains. He still didn't really act like he cared about how the Doctor was feeling. The Doctor also knew it was going to take Sherlock awhile before he accepted Time Travel and aliens. He hadn't even showed Sherlock the TARDIS as the conversation they had been having was going completely nowhere. Which didn't really help the Doctor's headache, though he realized it was seeming more nasty and was more like a nasty migraine

"Anything you can take and my friend is a doctor. " Sherlock looked at him awhile longer , he seemed frustrated about dropping the conversation.

The Doctor closed his eyes "Doesn't matter, Just keep light out and limited noises and will help." He felt slightly sick. He curled up an mumbled something about how he felt so awful. He was about to fall asleep till he had to rush to a bathroom quickly and he threw up. The Time Lord groaned as he emptied his stomach. The pain in his head was so bad. He lent his aching head against the cold sink for bit. He was breathing heavily.  
When he could manage he slowly made his way back to the couch and he saw Jack walk in the door and he groaned. Jack appeared to be flirting with Sherlock.  
"Jack… stop it!" He said sounding drained and irritated , he sounded more annoyed than he usually did when Jack started flirting with people. Mainly because of the pain he was in from his head, he rubbed his head a bit, he saw Jack stop what he was doing and walk over with a glass of what for him, The Doctor drunk it slowly and he just nodded in thanks to Jack.

"Are you not feeling well doc?" Jack asked him looking at his friend for awhile.

"Yeah Migraine…" The Doctor said slowly. He rubbed his head again and lay there closing his eyes and hoping to get some sleep.

The Doctor wasn't sure why he had ended up with a nasty migraine expect that he has been busy lately and hadn't really had much sleep. It was clear he hadn't had much sleep as he was more shorter tempered and he looked exhausted.

"It would do you well to get sleep more often Doctor," Jack said. He looked worried about the Doctor and wanted to make sure that he was comfortable. He watched as Sherlock seemed to be staring at the both of them.

"So are you a time what ever too? " Sherlock asked. It was clear he still didn't believe in all the things that he had just heard about.

"No I am immortal human," Jack told Sherlock.

Sherlock snorted a bit and laughed "Yeah , Like I believe that." He muttered " Humans can't live forever."

The Doctor groaned and pulled a blanket over his head when Jack gave him one. He really wished they would shut up. He really didn't feel well at all. The Doctor ended up falling asleep for a short time before he was woken by Sherlock and John Watson arguing. Did nobody care how he was feeling? He had tried telling them earlier to be quiet because he couldn't stand it. The unwell time lord thought he was never going to get well if this carried on.

The Doctor wrapped the blankets around him more and only poked his head out slightly when he saw Jack walk over to him with some tea and crackers. Jack could be annoying but at least he was been quiet at this moment.  
"Thanks," The Doctor said sounding tired "If you could shut those two up it would be great," He sipped his tea slowly and closed his eyes. "Ah my head."

"I Been trying to get them to shut up when you were asleep, But Sherlock isn't really listening and I know," Jack said quietly. He clearly didn't want to speak too loud because of the Doctors migraine and that the other two were already being too loud .

The Doctor smiled weakly "When this clears up. How does ancient Egypt sound," thinking of adventuring was only thing to take his mind off how sick he felt.

"Sounds awesome, But you need to get well right now," Jack reminded him.

The Doctor managed a slight laugh "Yeah I know," He really did hope this migraine wasn't going to last long. He rubbed his head more and lay back down when he had finished the crackers and the tea. He curled up in the blankets and looked briefly over at where Sherlock and John were still arguing.

He really did need the sleep, he could feel his temper getting shorter. He would yell at them if it wasn't going to hurt his head. He really was miserable and few tears fell down his face from the pain and misery he was feeling.

Though he soon heard John and Sherlock stop arguing , he sighed in relief and closed his eyes falling asleep. This time he was able to get a decent sleep, he knew rest would make him feel much better soon.

FINISHED

**Author Note; Hope you enjoyed please review lol bit of a wholock one shot due to boredom**


End file.
